Phantom of the Labyrinth
by TDO-Rumplestiltskin
Summary: A Labyrinth / Phantom of the opera Crossover A Heartbroken Jareth watches as Sarah left for what appears to be a holiday, unbeknown to him that she was actually moving! He kept visiting just to relive the memories he had with her until one time he watched as another family moved in, among them a girl Sarah's age known as Charlotte. a curious girl whom had heard of the Labyrinth.


Jareth watched as the men started to take the boards off the windows of the house Sarah had lived in almost 5 years ago. He could still see her walk out of that house for the last time with her husband Harry. He could see her long brown hair gently blowing in the wind, her green eyes sparkle like emeralds yet flow like a subtle stream, she wore light blue jeans and a white tee, covered by green and blue baggy checkered shirt. On her feet were new blue and white Adidas trainers carrying Josephene, their 3 month old daughter.

Harry, who was carrying bags of luggage to their family car, was also wearing a checkered shirt, this one was black an purple, underneath a black tee, black jeans and a NY baseball cap. As he loaded up the car, she had one last look around while taking a deep breath and upon laying eyes on the familiar owl that was Jareth she froze suddenly remembering the adventure, the dance and the feeling the goblin king gave her. " Sarah, come on the plane to New York leaves in 3 hours, we are going to miss it if we don't hurry." Sarah jumped, as if she was startled by his voice, for a moment, Sarah and Jareth had reconnected, for just a second he could feel that spark, he was reminded of that brief moment they shared with Toby. As the car pulled out of the drive way, compelled by his feelings and the memory they last shared Jareth mumbled to himself.

 _ **"How you turned my world, You precious thing**_

 _ **You starve and near-exhaust me**_

 _ **Everything I've done, I've done for you,**_

 _ **I move the stars for no one You've run so long**_ _ **You've run so far**_

 _ **Your eyes can be so cruel**_ _ **Just as I can be so cruel**_

 _ **Though I do believe in you Yes I do**_

 _ **Live without the sunlight Love without your heartbeat**_

 _ **I, I can't live within you I can't live within you I, I can't live within you**_

As he finished, and the car drove out of sight, The goblin king's servant-turned friend, Hoggle, an elderly dwarf, who had previously helped Sarah pass through the goblin king's labyrinth sat on the branch next to him and sighed. "Jareth, remind me again, why we cant follow her, what if she needs us?" The owl turned to Hoggle, a tear falling from one eye he sobbed "Well hoggle Sarah will return to us soon enough, after all, he is just a mortal man where as I Jareth and the Goblin King on her own accord she will return to me, I know it"

It wasn't for another six months that the truth finally settled into the lonely king's mind. When Jareth looked inside her bedroom window, Expecting them to have arrived home only to find 3 work men boarding up the windows. "No...Why Sarah?" Jareth exclaimed as the front door was locked for the last time. Sarah wasn't just going to New York for a holiday, she was indeed moving over with Harry, her new husband and his family. Since that realisation, Jareth visited the Williams household at least once a week since then, for most it was just an old house but for him it held the most treasured of memories.

 **Back into the present day**

"Come on Charlotte! get upstairs and set up your room" Amanda (Her Step-Mother, Known as Wicked Witch of the West) ordered as she got out the Uber in a Pink belted faille dress, with matching High heels and purse, Amanda had curly black hair and a mole by her nose (which Charlotte thought made her look like a goblin) . Charlotte held her head down, due to being shy, unlike Amanda, Charlotte was unwilling to make herself known in and around the community, she hated moving to new areas, her career in singing and dancing as too precious for her to attract the wrong sort of crowd and Sharp Street looked like it was the wrong kind of neighbourhood to get yourself known it. Charlotte had realised that this was exactly the reason Amanda had convinced her father, Darryl to leave their 4 bed Victorian home in the centre of London to this small 3 bed in a town she hadn't heard of!

Her father wore a grey suit, typical as the owner of a brand new car factory. He could make money while enjoying his retirement, this was a retreat from the busy city for him. The One thing Charlotte really liked about her fathers work was his comedy tie collection, today he work a blue tie with piglets dotted around. As Charlotte took a large box of Teddies up to the smallest of the 3 bedrooms she couldn't help but think that instead of piglets, it was her step mothers face that was dotted around her fathers tie.

Charlotte set the box down beside the window, which had just had its board removed allowing her to see just how dirty and dusty the house had become, it definitely needed some TLC in order to come alive and she knew exactly who was going to be left to make this place sparkle. Charlotte Opened the box to take out teddies that her mother, Alicia, brought her before she died nearly 8 years ago in a car accident. Luckily there was a shelving unit on the wall for her 6 teddies, 2 books and 2 model houses. In order she quietly whispered their names.

"Ludo,Didymus, Ambrosius, Hoggle

" The Opera Populaire, Phantom of The Opera by Gaston Leroux, Labyrinth by Jim Henson and The Goblin Castle

She Laid her Jareth and Phantom teddies on her bed, which had already been moved in shortly before they arrived. Before she could start unpacking her clothes however, her bedroom door slammed open, with Elizibeth storming in with a blue and white striped apron and duster, throwing them at Charlotte. "This place is filthy! never mind though that's why your here, little toad!" she smiled as she towered above Charlotte, acting high and mighty. "W...What do you mean? she asked? looking up at Elizibeth who stared down at her " What i mean is..." They both started to hear her father walking up stairs carrying Levi. Elizibeth, sat beside Charlotte, looking like she was going to give some advice. "Well since this is new why don't you clean up your room and make it look as best you can for when me and your father are ready to decorate sweetheart, when you make some new friends you can then bring them home, isn't that right Darryl?" Her father nodded as she looked in on then " Come on dear, we will be late for the opening and we still need to get Levi some new clothes, we can pet talk Charlotte later." Her father started walking down stairs and as her mother approached the bedroom door she snidely hissed at Charlotte"Don't forget the rest of the house too, i want to see my face in the toilet seat!" She chuckled as she closed the door and walked down the stairs.

Charlotte heard the front door slam, so he peered her head out the window, holding back her tears. _This place is a mess!_ she thought as the tied her long frizzy blonde hair back, wrapping it in a black hair bobble as tight as she could. Her mood determined how tight she made wrapped the bobble. Today, she as she pulled her hair though, strands fell out and she looked at the strands, then at the reflection in the window. after noticing her roots beginning to show she paused... "Who am i kidding... i'm more of a mess " she grumbled as she feel back on her bed staring at the sloped ceiling grabbing at her Jareth teddy the words from one of her favourite books. The Labyrinth, echoed inside her mind

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great." She closed her eyes, for just a second, imagining herself in front of the goblin king, his blonde hair as wild as she could imagine, though the ends, sitting upon his shoulders. His leather jacket wrapped around his chest tightly covering his Flowing white top, His trousers white, skin tight showing off every bump and bulge it could as he circled her she couldn't stop staring at him wandering at what exactly he was going to do how she was going to take Levi back from him.

CLANG! Charlotte jumped, opening her eyes as she heard something hit her window. when she checked she saw an own staring at her from across the road, Looking majestic almost recognisable by its white chest, outlined by its brown feathers, the blue and brown eyes, so unique. The two stared at each other for what felt like eternity before the graceful owl flew off, leading Charlotte's attention to Madame Giry's Apprentice School For Advanced Theatrics. Although the building looked small and old, the sense of rustic felt homely to her. she was dying to check it out but thanks to her Step mother and her little brother, she knew she wouldnt be allowed away from the house until she was back becoming the star she wants to be, The limelight is her scene, Spotlights on her silky smooth brown hair, the hourglass body inch thick makeup that honestly made her look more like a clown than a woman.

Charlotte looked in the window reflection again, her blue long sleeved jumper with the words "Sorry, the Angel of music is very strict pasted across the front, her dark blue jeans wrapped tightly against her waist. this little problem made her feel worse, unappreciated by wicked step mother, who looked only at how nice she looked in her corset rather than how her voice sounded.

Charlotte tried to remember, who was the closest representation she could think of to compare the strangled cat to? Thinking for a minute she remembered. Carlotta from Gerard Butlers 2004 adaptation of Phantom of the opera singing "Think Of Me" in the dress rehearsal of Hannibal, which, compared to Emmy Rossum's Christine sounded exactly like a strangled cat! Or as the phantom liked to call her a "Toad". Charlotte smiled at the thought of her Step-mum, the toad.

 _ **Play from 1:30 in - 2:10!**_

Charlotte Tuned on her Ipod Mini Unpacked her dusters and polish and slowly started to polish the shelves and banisters in the house, while listening Tracks such as;

"Angel of Music"  
"Little Lotte"  
"The Angel Of Music"  
"The Music of the Night"  
and  
"Stranger than you Dreamt it"

Singing along to each word in tone and note with only a few overly pitched . within the hour she was finished , the house (Except for sweeping the hallway and living room) was spotless. She looked around surprised and confused. _when did i?_ she thought to herself as she sat on the sofa, wandering how she managed to wipe the house down in such a short time.

As she peered through the window, Charlotte caught a glimpse of a camera being drawn away as a man ran down the road. she got up, panicking that a strange man was recording her for his own strange fetish! _That's the kind of neighbourhood this is! nothing but full of perverts!_ She rushed to the front door and just as she opened it, Amanda pushed her way through Carrying plenty of Selfridges bags, knocking Charlotte over in the process.

"Oh? so your finally out your room then? i see you haven't done when i and your father have asked you Charlotte?" She snapped at her as she threw her bags in the living room. Charlotte replied trying to defend herself "But i have polished and wiped down the hou.." Amanda Interrupted, "I'm sick of this Charlotte, me and your father go out Only when we need to, a couple times a month" "More like a couple times a week" Charlotte muttered before Amanda continued. " And all we ask is that you do a tiny bit of housework in return and how to you tre.." Charlotte Interrupted her this time " A tiny bit of housework! you call this a tiny bit of housework! all i do is cook and clean whichever house we are in or look after Levi while you and dad leave to go gallivant around town, you take him for a mug all because you know he wont tell you where to shove you bloody Selfriges! Well i have had it!" Charlotte stopped after her father put his hand on her shoulder, while carrying a crying Levi in the other. "Charlotte! How dare you talk to your mother like that, using that language in front of her and your brother! What kind of a woman have you become Kerry would be ashamed of you if she was alive! To your room now!" he commanded with a deep tone. Her father did not get angry often, but when he did, Charlotte knew it, it was 3 Pm and she was already being sent to her room.

On top of that some man now had a video of Charlotte dancing around the house singing Opera songs without the music... _this already was going to be a terrible place to live_ she thought as she stormed into her room lying on her belly face planted in her pillow tears soaking it while she wrapped her arms round the Jareth Teddy she Cried out

"Goblin King! Goblin King!" Before she could continue her Step mother banged on the ceiling from below "Shut Up Charlotte before i take those stupid teddies from you!" She shouted with a sobbing tone, acting to Harry that Charlotte's words and attitude was beginning to tear her apart. "Harry, if she continues, then I'm sorry, me and Levi will have to go".

 **This is my first Chapter on here, it is the equivalent of 2 chapters on Wattpad i hope you all enjoy it please comment any criticisms you have so that i can improve**

 **Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN- PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR LABYRINTH, This is purely fanfiction - please support official sources**


End file.
